<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Potter-Weasley's Desire by jamesandalbus, matters17793</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081394">A Potter-Weasley's Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus'>jamesandalbus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793'>matters17793</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bondage, Cheating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incest, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Siblings, Smut, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Rose and Lily are in a happy relationship that gives them pure pleasure, but Rose suggests something to Lily that could change the course of their lives.</p><p>Written with the help of my good friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus">jamesandalbus</a></p><p>THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus/Lily, Fred II/Rose, Hugo/Rose, James/Lily, Lily/Rose, Louis/Rose, Scorpius/Lily, Teddy/Lily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a brand new story based on something different, as it focuses mainly on the female same-sex coupling of Rose Weasley &amp; Lily Luna Potter.</p><p>This story is the result of an original idea by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus">jamesandalbus</a> &amp; I, as well as the following request:<br/><strong>"Would love to see some consensual bondage sex for the Potter and Weasley daughters with each other and their brothers if you could please."</strong></p><p>DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short introduction to set the premise of this book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past year, Lily and Rose had discovered their undying love for each other. They got together upon realising that their feelings for the other were stronger than for anyone else. Rose had asked Lily out, and from then on there was nothing holding them back.</p><p>One of the things that they had started to indulge in was sex. Lily loved bondage, and would happily be a slave for Rose, who was very much her mistress. Rose was able to be powerful and controlling in a way that gave Lily full satisfaction.</p><p>It had become even more intense when Rose stated that the roles should be reversed. She was not used to being submissive, but when she finally experienced it, Rose felt the best release of lust that she had ever achieved. The only thing that she had standing in the way was one problem.</p><p>Rose's brother Hugo was one of the fittest and hunkiest people in the world. He had even taught Rose a spell that could instantly get equipment ready and clear it away again in moments, after he had overheard Rose discussing sexual desires. Additionally, she found herself lusting over both Fred II and Louis as well.</p><p>On the other hand, Lily was also finding it tough to resist four guys that she cared about. Her brothers James and Albus were her world and she thought them both to be very handsome, but also she found herself wanting their best friends, Teddy and Scorpius.</p><p>It was all really confusing for them both, but Rose had a plan that she just couldn't wait to implement. She wasn't sure exactly how she would ever tell Lily about it, but sometimes she just had to take the risk, and try her best to keep everything in check.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently writing the first chapter of this book, and this work is going to be full of smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rose and Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose and Lily have some fun, before a suggestion is made that changes their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the first proper chapter of this book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm summer evening is where Rose and Lily were starting, having decided that it was time to make love to one another. Their bedroom was ready and waiting, with candles lining the floor in the most romantic way, and the bed prepared with ropes.</p><p>It was Rose who was going to be the mistress this time, and she began by dragging Lily up to the room where they were going to make it happen. Rose held Lily close, kissing her with love and passion that she had reserved specifically for Lily. The candles made the mood sensual, without making it too sappy, as Rose liked being a little kinky.</p><p>"Are you ready to serve your mistress?" Rose posed.</p><p>"I am an obedient slave just for you" Lily reacted.</p><p>"I think you should be restrained" Rose chuckled "I can't have you getting too much too soon"</p><p>"Yes mistress" Lily concurred "You must punish me in whichever ways you feel necessary"</p><p>Lily surrendered without question, as Rose tore off all of the clothes from her body. With Lily naked, Rose cast the spell that Hugo taught her, which used magic to tie Lily to the bed. Lily looked so helpless, despite the fact that she loved being tied up in this way.</p><p>"What are you going to do to me?" Lily questioned.</p><p>"You will see soon enough" Rose assured.</p><p>Slowly, Rose removed her own clothes, wanting to make sure that Lily studied every detail of her body. Lily always thought that Rose was the most gorgeous person in the world, and to her, this was proven the moment that Rose took off her bra.</p><p>"You love my tits, don't you?" Rose teased.</p><p>"I do... M-mistress" Lily rejoined.</p><p>"Then you must taste them" Rose suggested.</p><p>Starting from the bottom of the bed, Rose carefully crawled up and planted a kiss on Lily's lips, before positioning her self above Lily's face. She lowered her body down, and offered her boobies for Lily, who lifted her head up and took one of the nipples into her mouth.</p><p>"That's right, worship perfection" Rose moaned.</p><p>To Lily, this was absolute heaven as she was being given Rose. Lily loved the way that her girlfriend was dominant, yet allowed both of them to achieve what they were looking for. Seductively, Rose pulled her nipple away, moving slightly as she wanted her other nipple to get the same treatment.</p><p>"You must worship me, where I say you must" Rose ordered "Is that clear?"</p><p>"As glass" Lily confirmed "And I'm here to obey every order"</p><p>After lowering her other nipple, Rose began to feel herself get wet. She loved taking her time, so she let herself wait before addressing anything. She started grinding against Lily's breasts, coating them in the moisture that was covering her pussy.</p><p>"Now, you love being coated in my juice don't you?" Rose interjected.</p><p>"Uh huh" Lily responded.</p><p>The feeling of LIly's smooth skin against her made Rose feel even more horny. She was going to make sure that Lily was kept in her place, and put herself in the most favoured position. As her clit was still getting wet, Rose knew what would be the best way to continue.</p><p>"I know what you want to see" Rose giggled.</p><p>"You do?" Lily pressed.</p><p>Smiling, Rose stood up beside the bed, knowing that Lily was going to love this. She opened a drawer and took out a bottle of oil, unscrewing the cap and throwing it to the side. She poured a little onto her hand, before massaging the oil into her breast.</p><p>"You love me all shiny" Rose observed.</p><p>"I really do" Lily agreed.</p><p>At that moment, Lily turned around and poured that oil from the bottle onto the top of her back. She let it flow down freely, until there was an even amount of it covering her entire body. She moved her hands back, and spread the oil all over herself, until she achieved an even shine.</p><p>"Oh wow" Lily gasped "You..."</p><p>"It's time to go further" Rose stated "With my oily, jiggly body"</p><p>Rose crawled back onto the bed and stopped so that she was knelt just above Lily's face. She felt Lily's breath against her entrance, sending a wave of pleasure through her entire body. She playfully teased Lily, lowering herself but then moving up again just as her tongue would touch.</p><p>"Please mistress, I need you" Lily begged "Please"</p><p>"My pussy is a privilege" Rose stated "Make sure you appreciate it"</p><p>She finally lowered all the way, allowing Lily to start using her tongue to lick at the walls of Rose's vagina. The soft membrane of Lily's tongue gave Rose an intense feeling, one that started to see her orgasm properly begin to work itself up.</p><p>"Put it in" Rose ordered "Put your tongue inside me"</p><p>Obeying the order, Lily pushed her tongue into Rose's moist pussy, knowing that her girlfriend was going to be in complete control. Rose leant over so that she was now in a 69 position, but instead of lowering herself to Lily's clit, she began bouncing against Lily's tongue.</p><p>"Keep that tongue out" Rose panted "I'll give you a big reward"</p><p>Lily moaned, making sure that she gave Rose what she wanted. Rose was going crazy, bouncing harder and faster with every moment that went by, before she knew that there was only a matter of time. Her walls began pulsating on Lily's tongue.</p><p>"That's it, I'm going to give you it!" Rose declared "Oh my!"</p><p>Rose bounced so fast that it happened right there, with her pussy finally releasing her juices into Lily's mouth. She continued bouncing, as she wanted to ride her orgasm out until she was sure it was over. The tongue was giving her everything she needed.</p><p>"You did so well there" Rose complimented "Perhaps you want a reward now"</p><p>Once Lily had swallowed all that Rose had squirted, she took a deep breath before realising what was happening. She was about to answer, when she felt Rose insert a finger into her needing vagina. It made her scream in absolute joy.</p><p>"Yes mistress!" Lily beamed "That's what I need!"</p><p>"I know what you want to see too" Rose reacted.</p><p>"You do?" Lily wondered.</p><p>Whilst still fingering Lily's pussy, Rose moved her legs forward a bit to give Lily a full view of her curvy ass. Rose then began shaking, jiggle her ass cheeks in a seductive way that was beginning to make Lily wet. It was just what Lily wanted.</p><p>"I love your twerking, it's really sexy" Lily moaned "That's my favourite"</p><p>"Thanks... I can feel your pussy is ready" Rose reacted "Do you want to squirt?"</p><p>"Yes!" Lily confirmed.</p><p>"Go on then" Rose encouraged.</p><p>Using more forceful thrusts, Rose's finger pushed in and out of Lily's vagina, causing several short, loud moans to come out of Lily's mouth. She knew that Lily wasn't going to need much more, and she wanted to finish in a good way, so Rose used her mouth to suck on Lily's walls.</p><p>"Oh god, thank you!" Lily screeched "Yes!"</p><p>Her pussy was not able to withstand any further stimulation, as her walls contracted and she squirted her juices into Rose's mouth. Her body kept spasming, even after she stopped squirting, and then Rose pulled away, lying next to Lily in exhaustion.</p><p>"Can you untie me?" Lily wondered "My arms hurt"</p><p>"Oh of course" Rose agreed "Sorry babe"</p><p>Rose cast the spell that untied Lily and cleaned everything up. They lay on the bed together, snuggled up happily with each other, when Rose had an interesting idea. She knew that both of them had feelings for others, and they both saw this as a turn on.</p><p>"You know what you were saying?" Lily posed "When you told me you were attracted to Hugo, Fred and Louis?"</p><p>"What about it?" Rose reacted.</p><p>"Is anything going to happen there?" Lily persisted.</p><p>"That's down to you" Rose explained "But as I know you like four guys, maybe we can work something out"</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Lily rejoined.</p><p>"I know a spell that hypnotises people" Rose stated "We could use it on them"</p><p>"And you think it would work on James and Albus?" Lily posed "Let alone Teddy and Scorpius"</p><p>"It's worth a try, and I think it will work" Rose assured.</p><p>There was a pause before Lily smiled. She knew that this was something she absolutely had to do, for she would regret never knowing what it would be like to be with any of them. Rose returned the smile, and they fell asleep, looking forward to making their plan a reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lily's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After agreeing to the plan, Lily decides to start with James and Albus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having agreed that the plan Rose had was a good one, Lily set about getting both James and Albus to sleep with her. She wanted to do some really perverse things with them but she also knew that one thing she wouldn't be able to do, was get into bed with them as things were.</p><p>Lily woke up in the morning with a spring in her step as she planned her next move. Upon feeling the bed dip as Lily moved, Rose opened her eyes, getting a few seconds to enjoy a view of Lily as she put her dressing gown on. It was the view that Rose enjoyed seeing first thing.</p><p>"So, are you sure you know how the hypnotising spell works?" Rose wondered "It's got to be precise"</p><p>"Trust me, you showed me perfectly" Lily assured "I just need to get James and Albus in the same place"</p><p>"Your parents are currently out of the country aren't they?" Rose persisted.</p><p>"Yes of course they are" Lily reacted.</p><p>"And that's the answer then" Rose commented.</p><p>"I will invite Albus and James over to mum and dad's, that's perfect!" Lily beamed.</p><p>Without wasting a second of her time, Lily sent an owl to her brothers, telling them to meet at their parents house that afternoon. She couldn't help but feel so excited that this may be the only opportunity she got to fulfil one of her fantasies.</p><p>"I'll see you later" Lily said "Bye Rose"</p><p>"Bye Lily" Rose responded "Have lots of fun!"</p><p>The girlfriends kissed, as the kinkiness of the situation began to fill them up with lust. Lily had it all planned out, and that was a source of comfort. She used floo powder to transport to her parent's empty house. In just a few seconds, she was back in the home where she had grown up.</p><p>Running upstairs, she found the room that used to be hers, and immediately took all of her clothes off. She had hidden handcuffs and rope under a floorboard before she left, and they were still there, so she took them out and began imagining what she was going to do.</p><p>She took all of her clothes off, and lay down peacefully on her bed. She closed her eyes and began fantasising about James and Albus being naked, dominating her individually, showing her who was in charge and giving her such pleasure that she had wanted previously.</p><p>Lily was interrupted from her slumber as the door opened. She heard footsteps downstairs, and predicted that it must be her brothers, so she drew their attention to herself by shouting down, and giving them just one instruction.</p><p>"James, Albus?" Lily called "Come upstairs and join me in my room"</p><p>At that point, she heard them run up the stairs and then open her door, which creaked as it was moved. When they looked at Lily, they had no idea what they were expecting. They hadn't anticipated seeing their sister in this position.</p><p>"What's happening?" James opened.</p><p>"Why are you naked?" Albus added.</p><p>The spell was so specific that she couldn't say it out loud, so she took her wand and waved it, saying the words in her head. In a matter of moments, James and Albus both stood still, and Lily stood up, approaching them carefully.</p><p>"Do you both love me?" Lily posed.</p><p>"You are so hot" Albus replied.</p><p>"You are very sexy" James affixed.</p><p>"Take your clothes off" Lily instructed.</p><p>There was no verbal response, instead Albus and James pulled their clothes off, slowly and seductively revealing their bodies to their sister. She knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't help but take a moment to look at them, as their dicks were both erect, curved up with their foreskins fully retracted.</p><p>"Well James is bigger" Lily observed "And Albus is very nice too, who to do first, that's the question.</p><p>Knowing that she was pretty much spoilt for choice, Lily pondered her decision for a while, not knowing for sure who she was going to enjoy first. Whenever she thought about Albus, she immediatly went back to James, and then she would go back to Albus, then James once more. It was giving her a problem, and then she made her decision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be smut in the next few chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lily and James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily allows James to have his way with her, and finds that it's just the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After debating the matter for a few minutes, Lily finally made her choice. She approached James and kissed him, feeling his big muscles against her skin, and his erect penis poking into her entrance. She couldn't wait any further as she started to get moist.</p><p>"Albus, you can watch" Lily instructed "I want James to tie me up and dominate me"</p><p>"Okay Lily" Albus agreed.</p><p>The smile on James' face told Lily that he was absolutely under her control. As he pushed her onto the bed, James felt an overwhelming sense of power. He took the handcuffs and used them to restrain Lily's hands to her bed posts, before fasting rope around her feet to keep them in position.</p><p>"You are my slut" James stated.</p><p>"That's correct" Lily agreed.</p><p>"I think we need to start with some mouth action" James explained.</p><p>He climbed onto her, digging his knees just under her armpits, and resting on her breasts. He positioned his penis at her mouth, and Lily felt that this was the beginning of an entirely new part of her life. Her big, muscular brother was giving himself to her, and she loved it.</p><p>"Suck it" James ordered.</p><p>Moving her head forward, Lily took James' big dick into her mouth, tasting his shaft as it made it's way inside. She struggled to begin with, for there was so much of James, that she thought she would be unable to fit it all in, but she was so happy that she made herself take it.</p><p>"You are a little whore, aren't you?" James teased.</p><p>Lily nodded, knowing that James spoke the truth. She wasn't able to move her head very much, so James pushed her head down to the pillow and instead thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. As he moved, James felt the hot, wet saliva coating his member, making him so horny.</p><p>"I think it's time that we progress a bit" James stated.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Lily posed.</p><p>"For a start, I need to shut you up" James commented "You talk too much"</p><p>Looking on the floor, James found a pair of rolled up socks, and grabbed them quickly. He opened Lily's mouth and shoved the socks in, muffling her sounds and making sure that she couldn't speak. He then used some tape to keep the socks in place.</p><p>"That's better, now only I get to speak, clear?" James posed.</p><p>Eyes wide open, Lily confirmed that she was okay with it. She was dreaming of this moment, and James was going to be the first guy she had ever allowed inside her. James moved back down so that he was in between her legs, using a finger to tease her entrance.</p><p>"I bet this clit wants to be stretched" James said "Does that girlfriend of yours give you pleasure?"</p><p>Lily moaned, prompting James to use his index finger to massage around the walls to his sister's vagina. After circling it, he slowly moved his finger to the entrance itself, making Lily grunt as his finger touched her sensitive area. As he pushed in, he felt her skin squeeze around him.</p><p>"Well this is one wet subject" James continued.</p><p>James pushed his finger as far as he could get it in, and moved it around to examine her every detail. He moved it to the side and suddenly, he felt Lily's body go tense as she moaned once more. He found her g-spot, and started stimulating it.</p><p>"How does it feel bro?" Albus posed.</p><p>"It feels great, you'll find out soon" James reacted.</p><p>"I hope so!" Albus enthused.</p><p>His finger was giving Lily reason to be happy, as James showed so much attention to her. She knew what she wanted James to do, as she had put a spell on herself that would prevent pregnancy. She needed to know what James' prick would feel like inside her.</p><p>As he looked around, James found some pegs, and signalled for Albus to pass them to him, which his brother did. She happily waited as James attached the pegs to his sister's large breasts. With her nipples being squeezed, Lily felt in heaven as James used his other hand to tease her tits.</p><p>"You know what time it is?" James chuckled "It's time for my cock to feel the love"</p><p>Lily initially felt sad when James removed his finger, but then she realised what was about to happen. James moved up slightly, so that his face was above Lily's face. He kissed her on the cheek, before he lined his penis up with the entrance to her vagina.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's so moist" James grunted.</p><p>Pushing into her, James felt his sister's pussy expand and accommodate him. Albus was getting horny watching his sister and brother, but decided to hold off on doing anything, for his time would arrive. James pulled slowly out, before shoving himself back inside of Lily.</p><p>"You slut, you want your big brother's milk?" James teased.</p><p>The moans Lily was letting out confirmed to him that Lily did indeed want his seed. James displayed just how athletic he was as he started moving at a fast pace, sending Lily into sheer bliss. Albus just hoped he would be able to show Lily such a great time.</p><p>"Is she wet?" Albus interjected.</p><p>"Yeah bro, she's so wet" James replied.</p><p>Lily could hardly contain herself anymore, feeling her climax overcome her body. She contracted around James' dick, and her juices liberally coated him. It made his movement even easier because now Lily was at her maximum slickness.</p><p>"You're gonna make me cum" James declared.</p><p>It made James become rough as he pushed into her, knowing that he was so close and was going to release inside her. With one final, deep thrust James shot a thick jet of his sperm inside his sister's womb. He stayed buried inside her, wanting to enjoy her warmth for as long he could.</p><p>He collapsed on top of Lily, before removing the pegs from her nipples and the socks from her mouth, which meant he was able to give her a kiss on the lips. He was so happy that he did it, even though he was unaware of the fact that he was hypnotised. Lily smiled in achievement, as James spoke softly.</p><p>"You have to admit, that was great" James laughed.</p><p>"It really was, but now I need more" Lily explained.</p><p>"Great, it's my turn!" Albus beamed.</p><p>Albus walked over as James stood up and swapped with his brother. There were so many more things that Lily wanted to do, but with James exhausted she had needed Albus to step in. He was leaner and slightly smaller than James, but Lily was till just as excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lily and Albus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Albus now set to dominate, Lily gives him everything he wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lily prepared for Albus to take over, she looked up and saw her brother thinking about something. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she would be down to do whatever he wanted, such was her love for her brothers. She didn't have to wait long to find out.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Lily posed.</p><p>"Can I turn you over?" Albus posed "I want to see that ass"</p><p>"Okay" Lily agreed.</p><p>"Help me James" Albus requested.</p><p>"No problem" James concurred "You're going to love it"</p><p>Together, James and Albus uncuffed and untied Lily, turning her over manually and exposing her sweet butt. They returned the restraints, and then James moved away to allow Albus to have complete control of the situation. Lily loved this new position, and was once again wet.</p><p>"That's better" Albus said "Now, where to start..."</p><p>Albus began by leaning over to kiss Lily, feeling her soft lips against his own. She was so beautiful to him, and her lips were so inviting, so he could resist the temptation he had built up. He remembered what she had done for James, and wanted to try it for himself.</p><p>"I want you to suck my cock" Albus stated "Please"</p><p>"Don't ask" Lily reacted "Just go for it"</p><p>Positioning himself at the top of the bed, to the side of his sister, Albus used his hand to line up the head of his penis with his sister's mouth. He pushed against her lips and this forced her to open up, allowing him full access to her tongue.</p><p>"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm finally getting to do this" Albus explained "I've never done this before"</p><p>"You're a virgin?" James wondered.</p><p>"Yes, so I'm not sure what I'm doing" Albus replied.</p><p>"Just follow along the same lines as me" James rejoined "But do whatever turns you on"</p><p>James wanted to just watch his sister worship Albus, and tried not to get involved too much. Particularly now that he knew this was his brother's first time, so it was an important moment he didn't want to ruin. Albus took James' words in, and then knew what he wanted. He shoved his cock all the way inside Lily's mouth, making her gag.</p><p>"Oh god, that's so hot and deep" Albus moaned "I want it so badly"</p><p>The position Lily was in meant that she was able to move her head along his shaft. Albus remained still, and allowed Lily to do all of the work. He was enjoying the sensation of the warmth along his cock, and pretty soon he was in ecstasy.</p><p>"I'd better pull out" Albus said "Don't want it to be over just yet"</p><p>As he withdrew his penis from her mouth, Albus thought about what he wanted to do next. The one thing that he had never considered before watching James, was gagging Lily, so he wanted to put something on her mouth to stop her talking. The sock that had previously been used was now soaked through, leaving Albus to think about something he could use.</p><p>"Use this" James stated.</p><p>"Thanks" Albus responded.</p><p>Albus took in hand a scarf that James had found on Lily's desk. Lily smiled as she lifted her head up, allowing Albus to put the scarf around her face, going across her mouth and being tied at the back. She made noises, but was unable to speak.</p><p>"Perfect, now I want to play with that ass" Albus said.</p><p>He moved to between Lily's legs, using his warm hand to gently massage her cheeks. He had never seen such a smooth butt before, and loved the jelly like texture as it wobbled. Her bum looked so peachy, that he used his wand to apply some oil, before leaning down, and biting her cheeks.</p><p>Lily let out a cry of pain, but then this turned to pleasure as Albus dug his teeth in deep and took bites on her plump butt. Lily loved this feeling, she was getting more and more moist as Albus used his mouth and teeth to explore her.</p><p>"Let's take a look at that hole" Albus suggested.</p><p>Using his hands, Albus spread Lily's cheeks apart and got a full look at Lily's tight pink ass hole. He stroked down the outside with a finger, feeling the velvety smoothness as he got closer and closer to the hole. He wanted to taste her, and that he did.</p><p>"I can't help it" Albus stated "I have to do this"</p><p>Moving his tongue towards her hole, Albus was drooling as his mouth watered imagining the taste he was about to experience. He pushed his tongue in, and immediately loved the feeling of her skin around his tasting member.</p><p>"I bet that tastes nice" James chuckled.</p><p>Albus couldn't get enough, but at the same time he knew that Lily's pussy was calling to him. He pulled away from her ass and could see her moisture dripping out, knowing that his brother had already deposited a  load inside it.</p><p>He decided to slow down slightly, not wanting to get ahead of himself. He returned to her ass, licking all around the inside and making Lily shake. This meant she was twerking against his face, and Albus was loving it. He loved the thought of her squeezing his head.</p><p>Lily made sure she pushed her cheeks against his face, consuming him as he continued licking her hole. As his chin was buried too, he could feel her wetness and that was when he had to be inside her pussy. He wanted to try and outdo James, so he thought of a brilliant idea.</p><p>"I'm going to pleasure your ass and your clit at the same time" Albus revealed.</p><p>"How?" James posed.</p><p>"Sit back and watch" Albus instructed.</p><p>Getting into position, Albus moved his penis to Lily's pussy, pushing in and getting a thrill as her wetness surrounded his member. He went all the way in and was somewhat disappointed, but also grateful, that James had stretched her out.</p><p>"That's one wet pussy" Albus complimented "But now I need to please your butt too"</p><p>Whilst thrusting continually into his sister's clit, Albus sucked his index finger, and started to use it to move around inside Lily's ass. There was a new sensation for Lily, as both of her holes were violated simultaneously, giving her even less resistance to the inevitable.</p><p>"This is so hot" Albus declared "You little slut"</p><p>"It's great to watch too" James interjected.</p><p>"I think I'm going to cum soon" Albus responded.</p><p>"Be sure to shoot it deep inside her" James advised "She won't want to waste a single drop"</p><p>The sexy talk had Lily in a trance, as she contracted around Albus' dick and coated him with her second release of juice. Albus continued fingering her, until she had finished, and persisted with his pace, feeling his dick moving in the slippery hole.</p><p>"Oh god!" Albus moaned.</p><p>Albus heard a squelch as he went all the way in, spewing a jet of sperm into Lily's womb, making her feel as if she was being inflated. She was pleased to have both of her brothers' seed inside her, and when Albus pulled out, he lay down next to his sister and kissed her.</p><p>"You filthy slut" Albus teased "Having unprotected sex with your own brothers"</p><p>As Albus took the scarf off of Lily's face so now she could speak again. She felt so happy at fulfilling this fantasy of hers, but then she remembered that if mum and dad found it, she would be in so much trouble. It was at that point that she had to make a decision.</p><p>"Thank you both for filling me up" Lily replied "But now here's the hard part"</p><p>"What?" James rejoined.</p><p>She took them back under control, with Albus stood next to James, completely naked. Lily was fully aware that she would have to be careful, as she could cause big problems if this wasn't handled delicately. She handed her brothers their clothes, with which they got dressed.</p><p>Lily then got her own clothes back on, and put all of her erotic equipment away before turning back to James and Albus. She stood in front of them, giving them both a kiss, before doing something that made her sad, as she took her wand and removed their memories of the sexual encounter.</p><p>"Obliviate" Lily said.</p><p>Their minds were wiped of all knowledge from the sexy time they had enjoyed with Lily. She used her wand to cast a spell to clean up all of the mess, then bringing her out of her hypnotic trance. Before she did though, she instructed them.</p><p>"When you come back to reality, you will believe we watched a movie and had a great time" Lily said "Then you must go home"</p><p>With the hypnosis removed, James and Albus looked at Lily and smiled. As far as they were concerned, Lily had shared a good time with them watching a movie. They gave her a hug before heading off, leaving Lily to think about who was next on her list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose's Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Lily returns to her house, she discovers that Rose has a bit of a problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though she was really excited to get with Hugo, Rose was having a few issues with what she wanted to do. The problem she had was that, whilst she wanted Hugo to tie her up and use her for his pleasure, that was a special experience that she usually shared with Lily.</p><p>Her girlfriend was always going to be her biggest priority, and the idea of doing the kinky stuff they would do together with someone else was difficult. She knew it was her suggestion, but at this point she was really regretting saying it in the first place.</p><p>When Lily got home, she felt herself warm up, and was overjoyed to have fulfilled half of her fantasy. There was nothing that held her back, and if anything, she felt as if this had made her closer to Rose, making the love she had for her girlfriend go through the roof.</p><p>"Hey babe" Lily greeted "I had the most unbelievable time with James and Albus"</p><p>"Nice sweetie" Rose replied "What was it like?"</p><p>"It was so hot, and frankly now I know one more thing" Lily continued.</p><p>"What would that be?" Rose posed.</p><p>"That I love you more than absolutely anyone else in the world" Lily declared.</p><p>"That' so nice, I'm glad" Rose responded.</p><p>Upon looking at Rose more closely, Lily saw that there was something on her girlfriend's mind. She could always tell when others were going through difficult situations, so the first thing Lily did was give Rose a hug, and hold her for a few moments, before trying to find out more information.</p><p>"What's going on?" Lily questioned "You can talk to me"</p><p>"Thank you" Rose rejoined "It's just... I'm not sure if I'm happy to do this anymore"</p><p>"Do what?" Lily reacted.</p><p>"Sleep with Hugo, Fred or Louis" Rose sighed.</p><p>"Wasn't all of this your idea?" Lily pressed "If you don't want to do it, no one will force you"</p><p>"The problem I have is that I don't want to do what we do" Rose explained "With someone who isn't you"</p><p>Now Lily completely understood why Rose was so worried, but she continued holding her and felt Rose relax in her grip. Lily wanted to encourage Rose to do whatever made her happy, so she thought for a few seconds, before coming up with a suggestion.</p><p>"Why don't you just try a different position?" Lily wondered.</p><p>"A new position?" Rose asked.</p><p>"You usually tie me to the bed" Lily persisted "So why not try being tied whilst stood up?"</p><p>"That is a great idea!" Rose agreed "I will have to do that!"</p><p>Giving Lily a kiss, Rose ran out of the house quicker than she was aware she was able to. She ran to Hugo's house, hoping that her brother was home. When she got there, she was out of breath and had to wait for a while to recover.</p><p>When she knocked at the door, she didn't have long before Hugo answered. He opened the door and smiled the moment he saw Rose in front of his eyes. He hugged her, loving the fact that his sister came to see him, before leading her into the living room.</p><p>"So sis" Hugo began "Why are you here?"</p><p>"There's something I want to do" Rose said "Please don't freak out"</p><p>"What is it?" Hugo enquired.</p><p>"I want to... Have sex with you" Rose revealed.</p><p>The silence was almost unbearable as Rose didn't know how her brother was going to react. She hoped that he wasn't going to hate her, but then remembered that she could hypnotise him, or indeed remove the memory of what she just said. Then he answered her question...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rose and Hugo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo gives Rose an experience almost as good as what she shares with Lily.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose wouldn't be able to handle it if Hugo rejected her. She loved her brother so much, and if he ended up hating her she'd hate herself. Even though she could always wipe his mind, she would still know, and that would be enough for her to feel shame.</p><p>"Rosie" Hugo interrupted "I'll do it"</p><p>"What?!" Rose screeched "You'll have sex with me?!"</p><p>"Why do you think I taught you all of those spells to use?" Hugo posed.</p><p>"You wanted us to test them out" Rose realised.</p><p>"Precisely, and now we can" Hugo declared.</p><p>"Wow, I never thought this was going to happen" Rose muttered.</p><p>Hugo grabbed Rose's hand and took her upstairs to the bathroom. He did this because it was the only room in the house that could be locked, and even though they were alone, he didn't want to take any risks. He took a moment to admire his sister's body, taking in all of the curves, and her long hair.</p><p>"You're one sexy slut aren't you?" Hugo teased.</p><p>"I need you!" Rose decreed.</p><p>He could see just how desperate his sister was for this, seeing as clear as day just how turned on she became. Hugo wrapped his arms around her and kissed Rose delicately on the lips, his tongue fighting for dominance, which she duly gave.</p><p>"You know how horny I am right now?" Hugo persisted "My cock is rock hard"</p><p>"Do you want me to help you with it?" Rose offered "I can do anything for you"</p><p>The smirk that appeared on Hugo's face made Rose laugh lightly, before he ripped his clothes off and exposed his body, displaying very prominent muscles and a huge, throbbing boner. Rose was about to go and touch it, but was stopped.</p><p>"Take your clothes off" Hugo ordered.</p><p>"You don't need to tell me twice!" Rose giggled.</p><p>As Rose took off her dress, she could see Hugo starting to stroke himself. It was a big compliment to her that he really wanted to do this, and that he was hard because of her. Rose finally got her knees, playfully licking the slit of Hugo's dick as it leaked pre-cum.</p><p>"You dirty little whore!" Hugo chuckled "Engulf me in your mouth!"</p><p>Opening her mouth, Rose started slowly accepting Hugo's cock inside, but didn't get the chance to take her time, as Hugo shoved his dick all the way in, smiling in satisfaction when she didn't gag. She was using one hand to cup his balls, feeling the sperm moving around inside them.</p><p>"Wow, you have a big mouth" Hugo observed.</p><p>As Hugo started thrusting in and out of her mouth, Rose needed some relief herself. Using her fingers, she started rubbing the outside of her clit, feeling the moisture grow as the experience kept going on. She inserted a finger inside, feeling pleasure as she dreamed of Hugo putting his member inside her.</p><p>"Really squeeze my balls" Hugo instructed "I love that"</p><p>Obeying orders, Rose squeezed Hugo's balls and was met with a loud moan from her brother. Her mouth was being thoroughly used, and she was loving every single second of it. She could happily go on for hours, but Hugo had other ideas, pulling his penis away from her mouth.</p><p>"Perhaps it's time to tie my slut up" Hugo commented.</p><p>"It is" Rose agreed "I'm ready for my punishment"</p><p>Hugo got his wand and cast the spell he taught Rose, using rope and chains to tie her to the wall. He also found a ball gag, and used this to prevent Rose from talking, because one thing Hugo had always loved was when people moaned.</p><p>"Where to start" Hugo pondered "I think my tongue should begin"</p><p>Getting on his knees in front of his sister, Hugo moved his face close to her vagina. His breath was hot, and as he got closer, Rose let out a whimper. Hugo's tongue came out of his mouth and was ready, as Hugo pushed his face to her entrance. The tip of his tongue made contact with the walls of her entrance, and he started licking quickly, as if his tongue was dancing.</p><p>Rose couldn't help but moan loudly as Hugo set to work. His tongue compared very well to Lily's but seemed to have slightly more energy. She could feel herself dribbling more and more as his tongue applied increasing amounts of saliva to her clit. Hugo could see how much Lily was enjoying it so he stopped, removing his tongue.</p><p>"You know, I think you need my dick don't you?" Hugo grunted "But I have to make sure you don't get pregnant"</p><p>Using the same spell that Lily had, Hugo made sure that there was as charm on Rose that would stop her getting impregnated. With that done, he was now free to release his seed wherever he pleased, without any life changing consequences.</p><p>"I still have all of your slobber on my cock" Hugo stated "Are you ready for this?"</p><p>As she was unable to answer, Rose nodded and watched as Hugo stood up. He kissed her cheek lovingly, before lining himself up. His cock started entering her, feeling the wet walls of her pussy pull apart as he pushed in. It was the best feeling to Hugo, so much better than a hand or a mouth.</p><p>He started thrusting in and out of her at a constant pace, feeling the pleasure he had also longed for overtake his body. His member tingled each time it rubbed around inside his sister, and it was something that he hoped would never end.</p><p>"God you have no idea how long I've wanted this" Hugo panted "My sister as my slut"</p><p>This was almost as hot as her times with Lily, but Rose had never had an actual cock inside her before. It was a new experience that she was glad to be getting, but she knew it would never compare to Lily. With that in mind, Rose was so turned on that he pussy couldn't take any further pounding, and she squirted her juices all over Hugo's member.</p><p>"Guess you enjoyed that" Hugo moaned "Here it comes"</p><p>With a long thrust, Hugo pushed all the way inside Rose and released several jets of his spunk. He never knew anyone could have that much sperm, but on this day he did and it was going deep inside his own sister. He kissed her again, removing the gag to get a proper smooch.</p><p>"I feel your cum inside me" Rose mentioned "There's so much of it"</p><p>As Hugo pulled away, his penis was now soft and fell out of his sister. He used the spell to clean them up and to untie Rose from the rope and chains. She hugged Hugo, feeling closer to her brother than ever before. She couldn't say anything else, as she was still in awe, so she got herself dressed, and also helped get Hugo dressed.</p><p>"I'm glad you are with Lily" Hugo stated "I know how happy she makes you, and I know this was just a one time thing"</p><p>"Good, I'm so happy that you agreed to this" Rose replied "But I should probably go, don't want anyone getting suspicious"</p><p>"Back at you" Hugo concurred.</p><p>"I'll speak later" Rose rejoined.</p><p>Giving Hugo one final kiss, before unlocking the door and leaving the house. Now she had achieved one of her three dreams, so she started thinking about who would be next on her list. She had to take a break either way, and this gave her plenty of time to think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lily and Scorpius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being dominated by James and Albus, Lily decides that it's time for her to be dominant, and Scorpius provides the chance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Rose gone, Lily was left alone at her house. She knew that Rose was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while, so she rang Scorpius. They had been friends through James and Albus, but as with her brothers, Lily was very attracted to Scorpius and decided he was next in line.</p><p>"Hello?" Scorpius began.</p><p>"Hey Scorpius, it's Lily" Lily replied.</p><p>"Hi, how can help you?" Scorpius wondered.</p><p>"Could you come over to my house, it's urgent" Lily requested.</p><p>"Sure no problem" Scorpius concurred "I'll be there in a few minutes"</p><p>"Thank you" Lily reacted "I'll see you soon"</p><p>When she hung up the phone, Lily wondered how she was going to do this. She knew that Scorpius acted manly, but felt that he would be submissive with the right person. The blond Malfoy was very easy on the eye, but she certainly wasn't going to be so easy on him.</p><p>Scorpius arrived promptly and smiled the moment he saw Lily. He had quite liked her for many years, but had deemed her off limits, as she was in a relationship. She hugged him, and it was in that moment that Scorpius completely forgot about his previous reluctance, even playfully grabbing Lily's ass.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Scorpius exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh my" Lily commented "Do you want me?"</p><p>"Well... I..." Scorpius blushed "I..."</p><p>"You know, I want you" Lily said "Rose and I are having fun with other people we are attracted to, and you are on my list"</p><p>"You..." Scorpius struggled "You're attracted to me?"</p><p>"Yes I am!" Lily declared.</p><p>"Wow!" Scorpius beamed.</p><p>"Come with me" Lily instructed.</p><p>Little did Scorpius know exactly what Lily had in mind for him. She looked so sweet and innocent, but she was also very, very perverse. She led him up to her bedroom, where instantly Scorpius saw all of the bondage equipment, and became hard at the mere thought of what Lily could do.</p><p>"You see I want to be in charge" Lily stated "So you are going to be my slave"</p><p>"I-I" Scorpius stuttered "Y-yes I will"</p><p>Lily seductively took her clothes off, knowing that Scorpius was getting off on the image. He was palming himself through his trousers, and Lily wanted to make sure that he would never forget what was going to happen. She walked up to him and started taking his clothes off.</p><p>"If you obey me, you will have the time of your life" Lily pledged.</p><p>"I'm all yours" Scorpius agreed.</p><p>When Scorpius only had his briefs on, Lily noticed something. She had to take his underwear off, and this confirmed what she thought. Scorpius had a small penis, big enough for pleasure, but about half the size of James or Albus.</p><p>"Aww, that's sweet" Lily commented.</p><p>"I like being humiliated" Scorpius revealed.</p><p>"You mean you like it if I talk about this pathetic little dick?" Lily teased.</p><p>"Oh yes, I love being taken down a notch" Scorpius persisted.</p><p>It was time for more magic, as Lily used the spell to tie Scorpius up. He was a little nervous, but then started enjoying the feeling of restraint. Lily climbed on top of him, so that her vagina was just above his face, before lowering it.</p><p>"You are going to please me" Lily said "Get that tongue out"</p><p>As Scorpius held his tongue out, Lily noted that it was bigger than his dick. She pushed down and felt the soft, wet feeling of Scorpius' tongue as it enter her awaiting pussy. She held herself in position, so that he was all the way in, before she bounced on it.</p><p>"At least one part of you is big enough to satisfy me" Lily mocked.</p><p>As she moved faster, she could feel Scorpius breathing long, slow breaths. Her clit was being so stimulated by this, and she wanted Scorpius to taste her. He was happily bound underneath her, enjoying the skin as it caressed his face.</p><p>"I'm gonna release my juices into your mouth" Lily said.</p><p>It was going to happen soon, as Scorpius' tongue was driving her wild. She felt his tongue swipe her g-spot, which quickened it up for her. She bounced so hard that it hurt Scorpius' face, but it was worth it when finally, she let out her juices. She raised herself up and allowed her fluid to squirt directly into Scorpius' mouth.</p><p>"Taste me" Lily persisted "Swallow it"</p><p>Once there was no more coming out of her, Scorpius swilled it around his mouth before ingesting it. He was so turned on that his dick was throbbing, causing Lily to turn climb off of Scorpius and move down, but before she did, there was something she had to do.</p><p>"Time for you to be quiet" Lily chuckled.</p><p>"What---?" Scorpius began.</p><p>Lily found some tape and put it over Scorpius' mouth, forcing it shut. When she was finished, she moved down to the end of the bed, and looked at Scorpius' feet. They were big, proving that big feet doesn't always mean a big member.</p><p>"I know you want me to play with your dick" Lily uttered "But those feet look so lush"</p><p>She wanted to worship Scorpius' soles, and began by licking from the heel all the way up the toes. She had never seen feet so big, and as she took in the sweaty taste, she saw that Scorpius was enjoying it. Her saliva was making his feet glisten.</p><p>Her tongue went between his toes, tickling him in a way he had never experienced before. It was causing his cock to throb even more, and he really wanted Lily to wrap her lips around his dick. He wiggled his toes as they were tickled, and then Lily relented.</p><p>"You must be gagging for me" Lily chuckled.</p><p>She moved up so that her face was above his penis. She was able to wrap her hand around him, and his penis was hidden in her grip. She began stroking this dick, hearing the pleasurable moans that Scorpius was letting out, and feeling his body get tense.</p><p>"Your balls are dwarfs, I bet you won't give me a decent load" Lily teased.</p><p>Scorpius made muffled noises, but these stopped the moment that Lily took his member into her mouth. There was a distinctive slurping sound that Lily made, as she happily slobbered all over Scorpius. His toes curled from the feeling.</p><p>She took the time to squeeze his little testicles, as he moaned with pleasure. She licked all around his knob with her tongue, giving her a chance to ensure he was fully slicked, before knowing that it was time to give Scorpius the ultimate humiliation.</p><p>"I think it's time for us to shag" Lily giggled.</p><p>As she assumed her position, Lily lowered herself onto Scorpius' small prick. It didn't go deep, but it would do, as it just touched her g-spot. She started bouncing very lightly on top of him, as if she went any faster, his dick would plop out. She thought this would also be the best time to take the tape off of his mouth.</p><p>"You are half a man" Lily decreed "I bet everyone is bigger than you"</p><p>"Yes mistress" Scorpius reacted "I'm privileged to be in your pussy"</p><p>As Lily began moving, she knew that Scorpius wouldn't be able to last long, as his penis was pulsating inside her. She mercilessly moved faster, wanting to ensure that anything Scorpius had would end up inside her body.</p><p>"I want to shoot" Scorpius begged.</p><p>"Do you have enough to shoot?" Lily posed.</p><p>"I promise I do" Scorpius insisted.</p><p>Lily continued bouncing and then found that Scorpius reached his peak. To his credit, Scorpius released a thick jet of semen inside her, but it was still not as big as James or Albus. She moved to kiss him and as she bent down, Scorpius' cock fell out.</p><p>"That was really good" Scorpius said "I enjoyed it"</p><p>"Very nice, but still small" Lily teased "Now get dressed and get out"</p><p>Scorpius did so, after Lily had cleaned them up and released all of the restraint. Scorpius had to get dressed quickly before he pushed his luck, and within a minute he was once again fully clothed. Lily also got her clothes back on, but took her time bit more.</p><p>Just before he had left, Lily knew that if he told anyone there would be so much trouble, as he was a Malfoy and she was a Potter, so just as he was about to go, Lily cast the obliviate spell, removing his memories of what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lily and Teddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily gets with Teddy, but decides she wants something different.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be slightly different, and doesn't include bondage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was still not back, and Lily was feeling even more horny. Her lust had to be acted upon or she would burst, so she knew what needed to happen. Lily  sent Teddy a howler telling him that he would be in trouble if he didn't join her within the next few minutes.</p><p>Lily was still new to dominating, but her experience with Scorpius had opened up a new door. She hadn't had that amount of control before, even though she had previously dominated Rose. Scorpius was fully submissive, but next up was Teddy and she had no idea how he would be.</p><p>When the knock came at the door, Lily rushed over to answer, trying to make sure that she didn't look to eager. Teddy looked slightly concerned when she answered, but Lily was turned on by this uncertainty. She took Teddy's hand, leading him into the kitchen.</p><p>"What is the matter?" Teddy posed.</p><p>"I need you Teddy" Lily replied.</p><p>"You need me?" Teddy reacted "Why?"</p><p>"I have a desire" Lily stated "One that I have to act upon"</p><p>"Go on then, tell me" Teddy encouraged.</p><p>"I want to sleep with you" Lily declared.</p><p>She sounded more desperate than she had intended, but the message she wanted to send was correct. Teddy took a moment to look at her, feeling completely confused at what Lily was asking for, until he realised that Lily was giving him an opportunity.</p><p>"I don't know" Teddy sighed.</p><p>"In that case" Lily rejoined.</p><p>Taking out her wand, Lily hypnotised Teddy as she had done to her brothers. The only difference this time was that she wasn't going to be doing the same thing again. With Teddy under her command, Lily tested the waters for a little bit before getting down to business.</p><p>"Kiss me, you fool" Lily ordered.</p><p>"Your wish is my command" Teddy responded.</p><p>Teddy moved forward and pulled Lily close, feeling him encase her fully in his grip as he kissed her. Lily felt herself go weak at the knees, for Teddy was a real man, with more experience than James, Albus or Scorpius. His strong arms were protective, and Lily got moist.</p><p>"Can you strip for me?" Lily requested.</p><p>"I'll do anything for you honey" Teddy concurred.</p><p>Lily sat down on a chair and watched the show, as Teddy took off his shirt, followed by his shoes, socks and trousers. Being scantily clad was not something Teddy did often unless it was with his girlfriend, but in this situation he had no control over what he was doing.</p><p>"No wait, let me do this bit" Lily interrupted.</p><p>Moving over to Teddy, Lily yanked his briefs down, exposing his thick, erect cock to her. It was so big that it was the same size as James', Albus' and Scorpius' dicks combined, along with two of the biggest balls that she had ever seen.</p><p>"Sit down on the chair and play with yourself" Lily persisted "I want to strip for you"</p><p>"I'd love that" Teddy muttered "Your body is gorgeous with clothes on, I bet even more so with clothes off"</p><p>Teddy walked over to sit down and grabbed his massive prick. He rubbed up and down in delight, as Lily removed her clothes for the second time in as many hours. When she took off her underwear and revealed her plump bosoms, Teddy grunted.</p><p>"I want those tits" Teddy chuckled.</p><p>"And you can have them" Lily said "But you've got to let me do something first"</p><p>"Oh really" Teddy enthused "What would that be?"</p><p>"Just sit back and relax" Lily instructed.</p><p>Her mouth was watering as she knelt down in front of Teddy. His penis was so big that she had to try and fit it in her mouth. His testicles were like small boulders. As she opened wide, her mouth was just about big enough to fit his girth in, but he was so long that she thought she would never get all the way down.</p><p>"Oh babe, those lips turn me on" Teddy moaned.</p><p>Grabbing the back of her head, Teddy pushed Lily all the way down, and to her surprise, she was able to take all of his dick. It went down her throat and stretched it out, and when Teddy began moving Lily's head along his shaft, Lily started fingering herself.</p><p>"That's right, make yourself feel good" Teddy encouraged.</p><p>It was making her drool so much, that her saliva fell down onto his scrotum and to the floor. Teddy had never been in a situation with this much ease, as his girlfriend was not able to suck him like this. Lily's mouth was like a temple that needed to be explored.</p><p>"I have to have those breasts" Teddy stated "Right now"</p><p>Lily removed her mouth from his member, feeling thoroughly opened as she caught her breath. Teddy stood up and lifted her onto the table, pushing her back so she was lying down, before moving up to caress her nipples.</p><p>"I'm going to suck them" Teddy declared.</p><p>"Yes, I want that!" Lily begged.</p><p>Starting with the right nipple, Teddy licked over the areola before biting down playfully on her nipple. It made Lily screech, and also it gave her more pleasure as she inserted more fingers into herself. She was unable to deny herself, and squirted her juices onto the table.</p><p>"I guess you liked that" Teddy chuckled "I better clean it up"</p><p>Using his hand, Teddy pinched her left nipple and moved to in between her legs. His tongue went down to the table and licked up all of her release. When it was mopped up, he swallowed it, yearning for more of that wonderful taste. He started licking her pussy, wanting to tease her.</p><p>"Teddy, I want to make you cum" Lily explained "But please, lick my ass"</p><p>He immediately turned her over onto all fours, ensuring that her big, wobbly butt was easily accessible. He pulled the cheeks apart, exposing her pink hole, before inserting his tongue inside her. His tongue had a velvety texture.</p><p>"My ass has never had such a wonderful invasion" Lily panted "Keep going"</p><p>Not needing to be told again, Teddy began quickening his pace and made his tongue dance around inside her. It was like having a vibrator on a constantly high speed, but Teddy wasn't satisfied with just doing that, so he removed his tongue.</p><p>"Please Teddy, put your dick in my ass" Lily requested "Make my hole stretch"</p><p>"You Potters are dirty, aren't you?" Teddy joked "You're going to get what you need"</p><p>Climbing up onto the table, Teddy pushed his penis around the sloppy ass hole, feeling Lily expand. Neither of them had never done full on anal sex before, but both of them quickly grew to love it. Teddy moved with force, making Lily moan loudly.</p><p>"Your hole is so deep and warm" Teddy complimented.</p><p>"I've never felt such a big cock inside me" Lily revealed.</p><p>"Push back on it" Teddy ordered.</p><p>Lily began bouncing back against Teddy, letting herself be ripped in two as she went. Her hole was happily accepting Teddy inside her, and she could feel that he was throbbing more than before, which meant only one thing. Teddy was close, so she increased the speed.</p><p>"Cum in my ass" Lily rejoined.</p><p>"You're going to make me climax" Teddy warned.</p><p>"That's what I want!" Lily beamed.</p><p>Then Teddy reached the point of no return, as he released a massive amount of his sperm inside Lily's ass. She kept on moving, to make sure that she got every drop, before she let him go. His penis made a popping sound as the head came out, and Lily was quick to sing praise.</p><p>"You gave me such a great time, that was the last part of the puzzle" Lily commented "Get dressed again please, then stand still"</p><p>Teddy put his clothes back on and assumed his position, stood still and in silence, in the middle of the room. She then followed by putting her clothes on again, and had just two more things to do. She removed his memories of their adventure, and brought him out of the hypnosis.</p><p>"Well, it was nice to see you Teddy" Lily concluded "See you soon"</p><p>"You too" Teddy replied "Bye"</p><p>When Teddy left, he felt so much lighter than before, being completely unaware of the exploits that had occurred whilst he was hypnotised. Lily now felt accomplished, and the only thing she now wanted, was to be back with her girlfriend and soulmate, Rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next few chapters will focus on Rose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rose and Fred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose visit's Fred Jr and discovers that he isn't dominant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose had made her decision, and she had chosen Fred to be the next of her dreams to come true. She didn't have to walk very far to get to his house, so when she arrived she felt refreshed and raring to go. She knocked on the door, and already felt her vagina moisten.</p><p>When Fred answered the door, he smiled when he saw Rose. She had always been so good to him and they were very close, but he never realised that she wanted to be closer. Rose had loved every part of Fred, from his coffee coloured skin, to his infectious smile.</p><p>"Hi Rose" Fred greeted "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I am now" Rose replied "Can I come in?"</p><p>He nodded and Rose followed him upstairs to his room. Whenever they met up, they went up to Fred's bedroom because it was more private and Rose had a tendency to laugh really loudly. Fred had a silencing charm put on his room which meant Rose could laugh as loud as she pleased.</p><p>Together, they sat on Fred's double bed, Rose noting that he had black, silk bedding and that the light was much more soft in his room. She thought about telling Fred about how she felt, but instead decided against it, hypnotising him so that he could be under her control.</p><p>"Tell me, what is it you most desire?" Rose questioned.</p><p>"You, mistress" Fred rejoined.</p><p>"Are you going to dominate me?" Rose persisted "And boss me around?"</p><p>"No mistress" Fred reacted "I want you to use me, and dominate me"</p><p>That made Rose even more excited, so she stood up and took her clothes off. She had a sneaky look around Fred's room and found a box, which when opened, contained a whip, and a strap on. This gave Rose an idea of what she was going to do.</p><p>"Get undressed right now!" Rose ordered.</p><p>"I will" Fred agreed.</p><p>The moment Fred was naked, Rose didn't waste time and tied him up to the bed. She thought about gagging him, but his smile was far too gorgeous for her to hide. With Fred splayed out on the bed, Rose walked up to him, lying beside his frame and showing the strap on.</p><p>"Why do you have a strap on?" Rose questioned.</p><p>"I want my future girlfriend to perform anal sex on me" Fred explained.</p><p>"You've been a naughty boy with your thoughts then" Rose stated.</p><p>"I need to be punished" Fred agreed.</p><p>Fred's bed had poles in each corner, so with rope she pulled and his legs went up, exposing his ass to her. She thought his butt would be hairy and rugged, but actually it was smooth and inviting. Taking her whip, she spanked his ass repeatedly.</p><p>"Oh mistress, I need to be taught a lesson" Fred declared "Put me in my place"</p><p>"I will, naughty boy" Rose teased "I'm going to make your ass sore, in more ways than one"</p><p>As she continued to spank him, Rose noticed that he was becoming erect. His dick was circumcised and an average size, but the head was much bigger than the shaft. She wondered what it would feel like inside her, and after spanking him one last time, Rose threw the whip on the floor.</p><p>"I want to feel you worship me" Rose stated "You're going to lick me"</p><p>"I can't wait" Fred responded "I've never licked a clitoris before"</p><p>Rose climbed directly onto Fred, so that they were facing each other's genitals in a 69 position. Rose admired his thick, mushroom like head, whilst Fred started licking enthusiastically at her pussy. She grinded on his face, wanting to feel every part of it with her clit.</p><p>After gently caressing the shaft and the head of his dick, Rose couldn't stop her temptation and began sucking his cock. The head was a bit difficult to take in, but when she relaxed it was a breeze. She slurped at his member, wanting it to shine in the dim light of the room.</p><p>She could see Fred's balls dancing as she sucked, clearly loving the sensation of her mouth on his prick. She was getting so horny that she didn't want to hold back, so she decided to grind faster on his face, until she reached her climax. She took her mouth away from his knob to talk to him.</p><p>"You better not waste any of that" Rose warned.</p><p>She turned around and watched as Fred used his tongue to collect all of the remaining juices into his mouth. He gulped it down, savouring the flavour, before Rose decided that he had earned his reward, and would now get to have his own orgasm.</p><p>"Do you want me to fuck you?" Rose teased.</p><p>"Yes mistress, use the strap on!" Fred begged.</p><p>With his legs still suspended in the air, Fred waited as Rose got into position between them. His hole felt the head of the strap on press against his tight hole, and tried to relax. When he had done that, Rose was able to push all the way in.</p><p>"How does it feel?" Rose wondered.</p><p>"It feels immense" Fred replied.</p><p>Rose started thrusting in and out of Fred, dominating him in a way he had yet to experience. She watched as he bit his lip and let out moans that sounded so feminine that if anyone heard it, they'd believe it was Rose. She loved thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>"You are my bitch" Rose chuckled.</p><p>"This is amazing!" Fred beamed.</p><p>As she went faster, she saw Fred's dick throb and get a little thicker. She grabbed his shaft, and began seductively rubbing his member. It sent Fred into a trance, a sensation that couldn't be imagined and had to be experienced for real.</p><p>"I don't think I can last long" Fred stated.</p><p>"Then I'll finish you off" Rose decreed.</p><p>She pulled forcefully out of his hole and ripped the strap on off, throwing it to the ground. She bent down and took his cock into her mouth, slobbering onto it and taking it all the way in. She saw his legs shaking as finally, he released his semen into her mouth, which she happily lapped up.</p><p>Fred took a few moments to catch his breath, feeling so satisfied about what he had done with Rose. She released him, using her spell, and then used her wand to clean him up and dress him. Fred looked up, and smiled at her, whilst she got dressed.</p><p>"That was amazing!" Fred giggled.</p><p>"Shame it won't happen again" Rose reacted.</p><p>"Wha---" Fred began.</p><p>"Obliviate!" Rose shouted.</p><p>In an instant, Fred's memories were gone and he stood up, just before Rose removed the hypnotic spell he was under. She hugged him and left the house as quickly as she could as she was now really keen to get the final piece of her puzzle. Fred chuckled at her eagerness to leave, but Rose was concentrating on Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rose and Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When visiting Louis, Rose gets back to basics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she walked to Louis' house, Rose thought about Lily. Lily was so happy when she had returned from being with James and Albus, and now Rose understood why. Having control in all of these situations was so, so satisfying, even if it was morally wrong.</p><p>Her experience with both Hugo and Fred was out of this world, but Rose now wanted to have some fun without having to use rope, or bondage in any way. She had never really tried sex without it, and was curious to know what it would be like.</p><p>When she arrived at Louis' place, the door was unlocked and when she opened it, she walked around in an attempt to find him. He wasn't downstairs, so she went upstairs and saw that there was light coming from the bathroom, which prompted her to look.</p><p>She was met by the sight she was hoping to see. Louis was in the shower, completely naked and playing with his penis. He was stroking it furiously, as the warm water fell down his body. When Rose thought about it, she knew this was her opportunity, so she carefully slipped her clothes off, and approached him.</p><p>"Oh yeah..." Louis moaned "That's it... I ju--- Rose?!"</p><p>"Hi Louis" Rose replied "Don't worry I won't tell anyone"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Louis questioned.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you, and the door was open" Rose explained.</p><p>"Why are you naked?" Louis wondered.</p><p>"Because to keep my mouth shut, you and I are going to have sex" Rose commented.</p><p>Turning the shower off, Rose took a few moments to look at Louis' hot, smooth body. He obviously took good care of himself, and his penis was nice and erect, being circumcised and rather long. Getting onto her knees, she took his cock into her mouth.</p><p>"Oh Rose!" Louis moaned "I wasn't expecting this!"</p><p>Rose bobbed along his shaft, feeling so much joy as he kept moaning in pleasure. She had been busy with Hugo and Fred already, but she still had a huge supply of energy left. She fingered her clit, wanting to ensure she was ready for whatever happened.</p><p>"I can't believe you are my first" Louis reacted.</p><p>Trying to push the envelope a bit, Louis grabbed Rose's head and held her in position. He then thrust into her, imagining that it was her vagina and that he was being the most macho he had ever been. Rose happily let it happen, as she was really turned on.</p><p>"I have to taste that pussy" Louis said "Stand up and turn around against the wall"</p><p>Rose had never been in such a happy place with a guy before, even though she loved Hugo and Fred. As she turned around, Louis propped her leg up on a shelf, and sat down between her legs. He moved his face close, and then started kissing around her entrance.</p><p>"Oh Louis!" Rose panted "So good!"</p><p>Wanting to give Louis a treat, Rose began massaging her breasts, making them jiggle a bit to enhance the experience for him. She was feeling so happy at this point, as this was not about bondage, but about actual sex, and she never knew how nice it could feel.</p><p>"I've been so moist for you" Rose said "Lick my moisture up"</p><p>As if on cue, Louis began invading her opening with his tongue, wanting to get a proper taste of her. He nibbled at the entrance too, pulling playfully at the skin. Rose knew that Lily was the best at worshipping her, but her activities during the day had shown her that others could get close.</p><p>"Please, I want you to fuck me" Rose begged.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Louis wondered.</p><p>"I'm always ready" Rose chuckled "Trust me"</p><p>"Okay then" Louis agreed "Let's go"</p><p>As he stood up, Louis felt his penis tingle with all of the excitement. He was finally going to get to have sex, after waiting for so long. He didn't want to be an adult virgin anymore, and after this he wouldn't be. He grabbed the leg that Rose had resting on the shelf, allowing it to rest on his arm.</p><p>"Put it inside me" Rose pleaded.</p><p>"With pleasure" Louis responded.</p><p>He pushed inside her, feeling the warmth and the moisture that she was carrying. His cock slid in without any issues, and he pulled out slowly, before pushing back in. His pace began steadily, as he wanted to get used to the feeling first.</p><p>"You can go faster" Rose said.</p><p>"I know, but why rush?" Louis countered.</p><p>"Because I know you want to release inside me" Rose teased "Don't you?"</p><p>"Yes I do" Louis replied "I need to send my load deep inside of you"</p><p>"I can't get pregnant, I'm charmed" Rose added.</p><p>"Even better!" Louis enthused.</p><p>With this motivating him, Louis began quickening his pace, his cock rubbing constantly against Rose's g-spot and stimulating her to the max. He was starting to get a little bit tired, so as Rose was more energetic, he devised a plan.</p><p>"Come with me" Louis instructed.</p><p>"Okay" Rose agreed.</p><p>Louis got out of the shower and lay on the bathroom floor, inviting Rose to join him. She happily obliged, sitting on him slowly as his dick re-entered her dripping pussy. She dug her knees into his hips, and began bouncing like mad, with Louis smacking her butt as she went.</p><p>"Are you ready for some sperm?" Louis posed.</p><p>"Are you ready for me to squirt?" Rose retorted.</p><p>Rose was not going to last much longer, and neither was Louis. He grabbed her breasts and began caressing them, finally feeling just hope plump and gorgeous they really were. It was what sent Rose over the edge, as she finally squirted on his genitals.</p><p>"Whoa, that's wet!" Louis declared.</p><p>As she rode out her orgasm, her pussy kept tightening around Louis. It then pushed him to his peak, reaching the point of no return. Louis shot a powerful jet inside her, sending it deep in her womb. He kept moaning as Rose continued riding him.</p><p>"Oh yeah" Rose teased.</p><p>"Aah!" Louis screeched.</p><p>Satisfied that he was finished, Rose lifted off of Louis and lay down beside him. He was sweaty but so overjoyed now that he was no longer a virgin. Rose wanted to ensure that this wouldn't mess up anything in the family, so she knew what she needed to do. After she got changed, she was about to leave when Louis complained.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Louis posed.</p><p>"I'm sorry... Obliviate!" Rose reacted.</p><p>She cast the spell and ran out so quickly that Louis couldn't remember her even being there. With his memories of their sexual encounter gone, Louis was free to lose his virginity to whoever he wanted, and Rose had to go back to the person she always wanted, Lily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lily and Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their exploits over, Lily and Rose do the most important thing in their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rose got home, she couldn't wait to see Lily. Her girlfriend, her soulmate, her life partner, Lily made Rose feel like she was the most important person in the world. Rose was so excited to see Lily, and when she got into the house, the first thing she did was plaster a passionate kiss on her.</p><p>Holding Rose's hand, Lily guided them through to the lounge, sitting on the sofa and feeling completely at one with each other. Rose's love for Lily had grown even further from what it was before, and she didn't even know that was possible. Lily wanted to know about her experience.</p><p>"So, how did it go?" Lily wondered.</p><p>"It was amazing" Rose replied.</p><p>"Any favourite?" Lily posed "Those three are all very good"</p><p>"No, they were good" Rose reacted "But I only want you!"</p><p>Without wanting to waste a moment, Lily wanted one more thing. She pulled her dress up, and her knickers down, exposing her pussy to Rose. She was so certain that they were going to be forever together, and this was one thing she needed.</p><p>"Lick me to an orgasm" Lily pleaded "It's only best when you do it"</p><p>"I'd love to" Rose agreed "Little slut"</p><p>Lily chuckled at the remark, and watched as Rose put her head between her legs and started licking at Lily's needy vagina. They had both had so much sex, but this seemed like the best way to finish the day, with only themselves. Lily moaned when Rose put her tongue inside.</p><p>"No dick or guy's tongue will ever feel as good as this" Lily moaned.</p><p>Rose made her tongue hard, so that the pleasure was at it's maximum. She knew Lily wouldn't be able to prevent herself from getting overexcited, and she was right. Once Lily felt her g-spot being stimulated, that was it, and he pussy released it's juices on her girlfriend's tongue. When Rose pulled away, she moved up to kiss Lily.</p><p>"I love the way you milk me" Lily chuckled.</p><p>"I'll always do that, if you do one thing for me" Rose reacted.</p><p>"Name it" Lily encouraged.</p><p>"Finger me" Rose requested.</p><p>Lily nodded in agreement, as she watched Rose pull her knickers down. There was a little teasing to begin with, as Lily moved her finger around the top of Rose's legs. She moved her finger up to the outside of Rose's clit, and thought it was the most beautiful sight.</p><p>"Put it in" Rose instructed.</p><p>"Of course" Lily soothed.</p><p>She slowly inserted her finger into Rose, feeling the wetness of her vagina surrounding her digit. She made sure to feel around Rose's entrance, knowing how much Rose loved this action. She began thrusting her finger in and out, wanting Rose to enjoy everything.</p><p>"I don't need anyone other than you" Rose panted "Finish me off"</p><p>"I need that pussy to climax" Lily encouraged "You can do it"</p><p>There was no way that Rose could have a gentle orgasm, as Lily turned her on more than anyone. Her pussy walls crashed against Lily's finger, prompting Lily to get her face near so that she could open her mouth and accept the squirting load from her girlfriend.</p><p>"Yes!" Rose screeched.</p><p>"Delicious" Lily muttered.</p><p>They kissed each other once more as Rose thought about something really important. She had been thinking about it for a while, so she pulled her clothes back, and stood Lily up, before kneeling down on one knee in front of her.</p><p>"Lily, I love you so much" Rose declared "Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes!" Lily beamed "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, Rose!"</p><p>They shared a kiss, feeling love and compassion like never before. They couldn't wait to tell everyone, but they of course wouldn't tell them that the one thing that made Rose know it was the right time, was their exploits with their brothers, cousins and friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Wedding (Bonus Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few months later, Lily and Rose get married.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We received a request for this, so here is a bonus chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reality was that Lily and Rose couldn't be more perfect for each other, even if they had tried. Rose was feeling ever so happy that she had asked Lily to be her wife, and in turn, Lily felt like the luckiest person alive, following the proposal.</p><p>The morning of the wedding came faster than any of them believed, as time seemed to rush by quicker than ever before. Rose and Lily had both gone shopping individually, and had prepared everything that they needed to in order to have a day to remember. Sadly because of the circumstances, neither of their parents' were able to attend.</p><p>Lily had been so excited that she didn't get much sleep, getting out of bed at 6 in the morning. She had a few hours to herself in order to think about what she wanted to say in her speech, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't concentrate.</p><p>There was a knock at her door, and when she answered it, Lily was met by James, Albus, Scorpius and Teddy. They looked really happy to see her, and couldn't wait for her to get married. She showed them in to the room she was staying in, at the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>"So sis, are you excited?" James began.</p><p>"Of course I'm excited!" Lily insisted.</p><p>"You look exhausted" Albus noted.</p><p>"I haven't slept for two days" Lily sighed.</p><p>"Are you fully prepared for this?" Scorpius wondered.</p><p>"I definitely am" Lily reacted "I've practiced enough, either way"</p><p>"And how is your speech going?" Teddy posed.</p><p>"A bit badly, I can't think" Lily mumbled.</p><p>There was an awkward silence in the room as Lily tried to get some inspiration from her brothers and friends. She did still think about the fun she had previously had with them, but that was now a distant memory, and her focus was on Rose.</p><p>"Just say it how you feel it" James said.</p><p>"That way you can't fail" Albus added.</p><p>"I'm not sure improvising is a good idea" Lily sighed.</p><p>"Be more positive" Teddy instructed.</p><p>"Rose loves you, everyone knows, and whatever you say, she'll enjoy" Scorpius soothed.</p><p>Smiling, Lily finally felt that this day was going to be the most interesting and rewarding of her life. She went into the small room attached to the bedroom, and carefully put on her wedding dress. She put her hair up in a bun, and added some eyeliner and lipstick to finish off.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rose was getting ready too. Hugo, Louis and Fred were all with her, having brought the car that she would be arriving in. Rose was feeling less anxious and more excited than Lily, as she knew that her life with her future wife was going to be brilliant. When she went into the living room in her dress and accessories, she had a chance to show off.</p><p>"So, how do I look?" Rose posed.</p><p>"You look beautiful" Hugo declared.</p><p>"Such a pretty picture" Fred affixed.</p><p>"Lily is so lucky" Louis concluded.</p><p>"I'm so excited" Rose giggled "Today begins a new era in my life"</p><p>"And we'll be with you every step of the way!" Hugo beamed.</p><p>They got into the car and drove to the church, getting there a few minutes early. She got out and went inside, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to arrive. Lily was being taken by horse and carriage, arriving with the other four wizards. She got out of the carriage, and was followed by the others.</p><p>Upon entering the church, Lily felt a sense of inner peace, seeing clearly Rose in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Lily felt her heart skip a beat, and that in turn made her smile with joy. When she reached the front, she waited beside Rose.</p><p>"You look gorgeous" Lily mumbled.</p><p>"So do you babe" Rose chuckled.</p><p>They stood closely to one another, waiting as the registrar to begin. They had gone through the standard vows, agreeing to say anything extra in the party afterwards. Lily put the ring on Rose's finger, noticing how shiny it was, before Rose gave Lily a ring too.</p><p>"You may kiss the bride" The Registrar said.</p><p>Their lips met for a passionate, loving kiss to the cheers of those in attendance. When they parted, it was as a married couple, and the walk down the aisle through their family was perhaps the best feeling either of them had ever experienced.</p><p>At the party, the couple engaged in their first dance, a slow swaying number that enabled them to stand close to each other. Lily's head rested happily on Rose's shoulder as they allowed the gentle music to flow through them and their marriage sink in.</p><p>It was soon time for some speeches. They wanted to be the only two to do so, which meant everyone else just had to listen to the words, instead of having the added pressure of telling stories. Everyone sat down, eager to hear what was going to be said.</p><p>"You know Lily, I can't believe the amazing journey we have been on together" Rose began "You made my life so much better, just by being you and agreeing to go out with me. Now we are about to start the next chapter, where we spend the rest of our lives together"</p><p>"You are so sweet" Lily responded.</p><p>"But now we are going to be stronger than ever before" Rose pledged.</p><p>"I don't doubt it" Lily concurred "Whenever I think of where my home is, I think of you Rose. No matter what the situation, you have always been there for me, and I will be forever grateful that I was asked out by you, and made the right choice by saying yes"</p><p>"You complete me" Rose declared.</p><p>"I think we complete each other, you mean" Lily giggled.</p><p>The whole room burst into applause as their speeches finished. Lily and Rose didn't leave each other's sight for the entire evening, and when they cut the cake, their hearts fully melted. They may already have been related, but they really were soulmates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We really hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end.</p><p>Constructive criticism welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>